


Des sentiments et des projets

by malurette



Category: Free Soul - Yamaji Ebine
Genre: Artists, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Double Drabble, F/F, Gen, a bit of angst
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: L'histoire entre Keito et Niki n'avait pas commencé sous les meilleurs auspices. Mais pour ce qui était de continuer...





	Des sentiments et des projets

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Des sentiments et des projets  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Free Soul  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Keito/Niki  
>  **Genre :** drama/romangst  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Yamaji Ebine, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « obsession » d'après mf_100_mots  
>  **Prompt :** Femslash February  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 2 x 100

Keito voulait créer son manga et donner vie à Angie. Sortant d’une rupture, elle ne cherchait pas spécialement à faire une nouvelle rencontre.  
Niki voulait retrouver l’amour de son père et briller comme trompettiste. L’attraction charnelle envers une fille ne pouvait être qu’un divertissement sans rien de sérieux.  
L’amour d’une compagne n’était une priorité pour aucune des deux. Leurs projets personnels passaient avant toute histoire de couple. Et pourtant… elles ne pouvaient s’empêcher de penser l’une à l’autre, de se désirer, de se chercher… de se manquer aussi. Très vite, elles occupèrent chacune le pas dans les pensées de l’autre.

*

Keito se battait avec l’équilibre entre inspiration et amour. Niki avait encore besoin de faire la part des choses entre sa frustration trouble envers son père, sa peur de l’attachement et ses sentiments envers Keito qu’elle niait.  
Keito aurait peut-être dû renoncer à Niki et à ses problèmes, mais se voir repoussée pour de mauvaises raisons exacerbait son besoin de voir leur amour reconnu comme tel. Elle ferait entendre raison à Niki ! Même si elle pouvait pas régler ses complexes, elle devrait bien lui faire admettre qu’entre elles, ça n’était pas que du cul, que la tendresse était réelle. 


End file.
